Simple
by Narkness
Summary: She made him human again,he wouldn't trade it for the world. P x K. Side story to Amnesia.


- Because Pein and Konan don't get nearly enough love.

-------------------------------

_Thank God it's you; Y'know your timing is impeccable. I'm not fooling you; I don't know what to do._

------------------------------

**Simple**

-------------------------------

In the midst of bitter rain and cold, of barren land where no human soul can exist, a couple find sanctuary. Nevertheless, though together, they couldn't be more distant from each other.

**--**

The cavern is noiseless despite its inhabitants, their footsteps make no echo, and their breathing makes not a sound, even the fire that burned, which was constructed of frail twigs and meek scraps, did not crackle; it was if everything was muted.

He does not speak, it is _not_ necessary; there is nothing for him to say. And she _tries_ not to feel the cold that envelops her like a blanket and she tries her hardest not to feel anything but that.

He does not care that his robes are splattered with crimson and tattered beyond repair, _nothing new; _blood does not mean anything to him anymore.

She seems not to care that her hands are continually tainted with blood and she tries her hardest to pretend it does not affect her, because to pretend is so much easier than to be real. It is easier to hide away then confront the truth.

**--**

As she sits on the other side of the cave, he finds interest in poking and prodding his meagre fire, contemplating the fact of being nothing but a puppet. He controls not even himself these days and yet he is still seen as a saviour, a leader, with subjects that would follow him to hell and back because his vision is_ just_.

But it is not his vision they follow, but a man cloaked in shadows that orders from the sidelines, for those who hide in shadows are often not seen. He craves to once again feel the freedom of choice, to show freedom to others, like the days before he was bound to Mandara.

And he would do it all again.

_The things you do for love…_

**--**

Old war wounds hurt at night, old scars and strains that were persistent in causing pain, but she is immune to them now. For a simple physical wound cannot compare to the agony of long running emotional scars and to list them and their causes would kill her.

She watched his pensive face that was softly illuminated by the fire. For some his piercings were intimidating and frightening, but she had seen the real person behind the makeup of his mask where he was human. Though those moments are few and far between, sometimes his human side shone through.

With an inward smile, she waited for sleep to come, but she couldn't help but wonder. So she waited for him to sleep so she could marvel over the wonder inside her.

**--**

He almost smiled when she fell asleep, lithe hands knotted over her belly. She looked so vulnerable, and she trusted him to keep watch as she slept. Standing and slinking silently to her side, he shrugs off his cloak and places the remnants over her. It does little to warm her but the gesture is kind and _human._

Any mortal would have been uneasy when he focused on the unusual flood of chakra in her body, but he couldn't help but smile at her naivety, _did she think she could hide such a thing from a god?_

But for her sake he would pretend not to know and let her have the joy of thinking she could keep such a secret and when she told him, he would not scold her for endangering herself as such. But inwardly smile as she took away the mask and bared her soul.

For it was Konan who made Pein human again, and made him feel vulnerable. Pein wouldn't trade those feelings for the world. As he laid beside his angel and was lulled to slumber by her even breathing, his fingers twined with hers over her belly.

It was a simple gesture between complicated people.

**----------------------------------**

**A/N: **Twas just a little plot bunny that kept interrupting my thoughts as I was trying my hardest to write a chapter of Amnesia. So instead of killing the little bastard with a shotgun, I let the plot bunny become words.

I suppose this is a side-story to Amnesia, what Pein and Konan were up to before they appeared back at the manor. (And I think I just gave up a spoiler for those who have never read Amnesia.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor to I own the quoted lyrics.


End file.
